


Small Packages

by lanalucy



Series: Helo asks [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Conversation, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation with Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Series was written as commentfics for bsg_epics' Inspiration Day - Asking Advice. I chose Helo as a character, and other people prompted me with other characters from whom Helo would ask advice.
> 
> This segment post-Daybreak.

“You sure about this, Hera?”  
  
“Dad.  Yes. I’m sure.”  
  
“Well, in that case, maybe you can give your old dad a little bit of advice.   How far away should I stay from your mother while you tell her?”  
  
“She’ll be OK with it, Dad.  I promise she will.”  
  
“Hera, I’m the one who suggested you as the liaison.  Now you’re moving to another settlement and getting married.  She’s going to kill me.  She may be small, but she can still take me.”  
  
Hera giggled up at him.  “Dad, she IS OK with it.  Who do you think helped me pack?”  She glanced up at Karl, merriment shimmering in her eyes, couldn’t resist teasing him one more time.  “Besides, I promised her she'll be there when the babies come.”


End file.
